criminal_case_my_own_casesfandomcom-20200214-history
Maple Hissing
This is the first case of the Tennessee Maples Case Background: The victim was the founder of a group"Simon's Maples"named Michael Simon who was found poisoned by a snake after making some maples.The killer was a founder of the company"Nature's Gift Foods" named Emmy Stephenson. Emmy killed Michael for a reason because she knew that is was harder and harder to compete against his company and she was losing money to give her employees.Michael dicovered that Emmy was putting drugs in her syrup and he decided to report it.Before Michael would report,she killer him. She was saying that because of Michael she lost employees so she killed him. Jessica could not handle snakes so Chief Eve decided to go. A snake handler named Kennedy Kenneth was stolen his snake.She added poison in the snake and she disguised herself as a robber and stole the snake. At court,Emmy was senteced to 20 years in jail for the murder and ten years for selling illegal syrups. Victim *Michael Simon(Found poisoned by a snake) Murder Weapon *Cobra Killer *Emmy Stephenson Killer Profiles *The killer uses Maple Syrups *The killer handles snakes *The killer wears white clothes *The killer's age is 32 *The killer's height is 6.0 ft Suspects *Illeana Sanchez(Witness) *Susie Von Schweetz (Victim's Step Daughter) *The suspect uses Maple Syrup *The suspect wears white clothes *Kennedy Kenneth(Snake Handler) *The Suspect handles snakes *The Suspect wears white clothes *Emmy Stephensen(Nature's Gift Foods Owner) *The suspect handles snakes *The suspect uses maple syrup *The suspect wears white clothes *Eugene Gomez(Worker) *The suspect uses Maple Syrup *The suspect wears white clothes *The suspect handles snakes Crime Scenes Chapter 1(Maple of the Hiss) *Investigate Factory(Clues:Victim's Body,Bread Basket and Faded Flyer) *Autopsy the Victim's Body(18:00:00)(Attribute:The killer uses Maple Syrup) *Examine Bread Basket(Clues:Snake)(Murder Weapon Found:Snake)(Attribute:The killer handles snakes) *Examine Faded Flyes(Clues:Advertisement)(New Suspect:Lennie Sanchez) *Talk to Lennie about the murder(New Scene:Snake Hill) *Investigate Snake Hill(Clues:Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo(New Suspect:Susie Von Shweetz) *Talk to Susie about the photo(New Suspect:Kennedy Kenneth) *Talk to Kennedy *Go to Chapter 2(No Stars) Chapter 2(A Bitter Rivalry) *Investigate Nature's Gift Foods(Clues:Maple Syrup,Snake) *Analyze Snake(6:00:00)(Murder Weapon Found,Cobra,Attribute:The killer handles snakes) *Examine Syrup(Clues:Michael's Syrup)(New Suspect:Emmy Stephenson) *Talk to Emmy(New Scene:Simon's Hotel) *Investigate Simon's Hotel(Clues:Briefcase) *Examine Briefcase(Clues:Folders) *Analyze Folders(3:00:00)(New Suspect:Eugene Gomez) *Question Eugene about the folder(New Scene:Conveyer Belt) *Investigate Conveyer Belt(Clues:Faded Notebook) *Examine Faded Notebook(Clues:Recipe) *Talk to Eugene about the recipe(New Scene:Ground) *Investigate Ground(Clues:Poison) *Analyze Posion(3:00:00) *Go to Chapter 3(No Stars) Chapter 3(Maple's Drugs) *Investigate Inside the Vent(Clues:Torn Contract) *Examine Torn Contract(Clues:Contract) *Examine Contract(Clues:Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints(Clues:Victim's Fingerprints) *Talk to Emmy about the contract(New Scene:Roomk Number 33) *Investigate Room Nuber 33(Clues:Box) *Examine Box(Clues:Syrup) *Analyze Syrup(3:00:00)(Attribute:The killer's age is 32,The killer's height is 6.0) *Arrest Killer *Go to Additional Investaition(No Stars) Additional Investigation: *Investigate Factory(Clues:Bottle) *Examine Bottle(Clues:Poison) *Analyze Poison (3:00:00) *Give the bottle cleam and safe to Susie(Reward:Burger) *It's urgent for Kennedy *Investigate Snake Hill(Clues:Python) *Examine Python(Clues:Number) *Analyze Number(1:00:00) *Give the snake back to Kennedy(Reward:Snake Necklace,Apron) *Check up on Eugene Gomez *Investigate Nature's Gift Foods(Clues:Broken Statue) *Examine Broken Statue(Clues:Statue) *Give the Statue back to Gomez(Reward:500XP) *Investigate Next Case (No Stars) Category:Tennessee Maple Category:Cases of Nashville Category:Cases